


Heart Beat

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Nothing happy happens here, One-Sided Attraction, That turns deadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person can change everything when they give into what they want most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic that was written for a dear friend. I was looking through prompt blogs and found one that screamed at me and she encouraged me to write.  
> The prompt - 'Person A of your OTP is in a psych ward in a mental asylum, and Person B is the person who takes care of them. Over time, A begins to have feelings for B, but doesn't tell them until A somehow breaks out and forcefully takes B with them.'
> 
> First Chapter is Brooklyn's POV

My heart hurt. It ached. It thundered and cracked in my chest. It had felt like it wanted to burst out of my ribcage. Leave me dead. Worthless. It was his smile that had started it.

I hated him.

So innocent and hopeful. I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted that smile to be only for me. Not for the others. Not for the ones who scream and cry at night. Who piss themselves. Who are children in men's bodies. I didn't want them to have his smile.

It belonged to me.

I couldn't have it though. The doctors drugged me. The nurses held me down and bound me to the bed. He never did. He was too small for that.

Too innocent.

He shouldn't have been in a place like that. He should have been helping sick children. Making them laugh. Bandaging their broken skin. Instead, he was there. That place of 'healing'. It wasn't. It was just a place they hid us because they were ashamed. They wanted us to stay there and die in our small rooms. They wanted us gone.

But he didn't.

He wanted to help. He made me laugh. He made me feel loved. I'm sure he did it to the others. Made them feel real. Like they were worth something.

He really shouldn't have been there.

So I had always planned to leave. I was going to escape and be free. Spread my wings and feel the wind. I hadn't planned on him. He needed to be with me. Had I left him there he would have smiled at the other's. Brushed their hair from their eyes. No.

That was for me only.

So I waited. Patience was a virtue, as my Mother used to say. I was always so patient. He wore it thin though. Running around with his pretty smile. His long blue hair. I wanted to touch. Grab it. Pull it back as I...  
.  
.  
.

I didn't have to wait long. A Russian was brought into the asylum. Grey hair. Green eyes. His stare was mesmerising. Like he was planning how he would end your life right there and then. I liked him. He tried to hide it but I could see what he was. A killer. A predator. I had to bend over and bite my pillow to get him to agree to my plan.

It was worth it.

The doctors, the nurse's and the guards ran to him. Ran to stop the death. Stop his rampage. I'm not sure how many others were killed before they stopped him. He would have done it eventually. I just gave him the date. Gave him the kitchen knife. It's amazing what people leave laying around if they think you're one of the 'safe' ones.

Idiots.

I'd grabbed at him as he went to help. Claiming to be scared. Needing help. He was too kind. He stayed. I asked him if we could go to the other side of the building. The screaming was hurting my head. I remember saying that. He was scared. He could hear it. Wanted away. I gave him a reason. So he went with me.

Alone.

There had been one guard left on that side of the building. I struck him down with one sharp blow to his throat. Something the Russian had said to do. As the guard crumpled to the floor, struggling to breathe, he had tried to run. He didn't get far. I grasped at his hair and practically dragged him away. No-one was going to notice us gone as they dealt with the Russian's mess.

I had all the time in the world with him.

The asylum wasn't far from some houses. It was the middle of the day so the first house we went to was empty. I dragged him to the bedroom and found us some clothing. He cried. I told him to change. He begged. I found a knife and cut the scrubs from his body. Left him naked. It took all my will power to not take him then and there. It had to be perfect. 

I had to wait.

When we were both changed I led him away. I told him lies. Said I wanted to see my mother. She had died years ago. Said I needed to see her. He seemed to accept this. Allowed me to take him along without anymore fussing. Looking back I think he thought I would kill him then. Kill others if he didn't follow.

He was right.

When I was first free I used to visit this park. It was always so green. Full of life. Others used to ignore me so I talked to the birds. The squirrels. The trees. They listened. So I took him there. It had a large lake with a small island in the middle. A decade ago children used to play on the water in small boats and such. Ride to the island. After the accident, it was shut down. The boats were gone. All that was left was the boat house. I used to hide there when things got too loud.

It was a perfect place for us.

I had planned this for so long so I had tried to get the correct things to help. I had been lucky. Or was it fate? Either way, the lube had been in the house we first went too. He hadn't seen me take it. I'm not sure he would have followed had he known I wanted him.

He was far too innocent.

I had hoped he was a virgin. Pure and untouched. The way he cried and squirmed confirmed this to me. When I first penetrated him he had gasped so loudly and called my name I almost came straight away. He clenched around my dick so hard. Then the tears started. They tasted so salty. He pushed me. He elbowed me. Tried to buck me off him but it only made me want him more. I wanted his everything. 

I was going to devour him for hours.

He stopped moving after a while. Accepted me. After my initial lust, I started to work him to orgasm. I pushed him onto his back and slowly made my way down his body. I tasted every part. Sucked. Licked. Bit. It was all mine. His penis was flaccid. I changed that. Slowly pumping it in my hand I slowly sucked at it. Humming as I went. I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed him. When he was hard enough I penetrated him again. Lifted up his legs and told him to wrap them around my waist. He complied. He was panting. Trying hard to not cry again. He wanted this. Being inside of him was too perfect. 

He was too perfect. 

I hit his prostate as much as I could before I came inside him. I made him cum several times that day. It's what he deserved. After I was satisfied I lay down beside him panting. After I had caught my breath I turned on my side. His back was to me. I reached out and pulled him against me. Told him he was mine. That he was too perfect. That I couldn't let him leave. He cried again. 

I'm surprised he had any tears left.

I told him what we were going to do. That we were to leave and he would be with me forever. Only smile for me. He kept shaking his head. Saying no. Over and over and over and over. He hadn't understood. He was mine. I had claimed him. Marked him. I had fucked him. Made him cum. But he pulled away from me. Said I was sick. Wrong. The more he pulled away the angrier I got. 

He was mine.

I hadn't meant to do it. He just didn't listen and the hammer had just been there. Left abandoned in the boat house. His blood was so sweet. His screams even sweeter. He died slowly. Groaning. Pleading. His lips had gone a beautiful red from his blood. I pleasured myself with him again. One last time before he was a corpse. And another when he was. He was just too perfect to be left alone. I changed back into my clothes when I was done. Went out into the park and gathered flowers. White ones of all shapes and sizes. They glowed next to his tanned skin. Made his blue hair shine. The police arrived not long after I was done. 

I had forgotten to wash the blood.

So I'm back in the asylum. This time, no-one comes to see me. No-one comes to smile. Gently brush my hair from my eyes. I'm happy about that. I stay in my room. Ignore the others. Takao had been the only man for me. The only one I had ever wanted. I will dream about him. About his taste. About how he felt. He was mine and he will always be mine. Even when they bury his body. Clean it. Cloth it. I claimed it as mine and they will never take that away. None of the drugs will wash him away from me.   
He is mine forever.


	2. Heart Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Brooklyn's horror and the damage he left behind.

“You know... You look like someone I love.”

Hitoshi froze, hand just millimetres from the door handle. He swallowed thickly, forcing a confused expression on his face. Turning, he faced the one who spoke. The one who broke his family to bits.

“Do I?” 

He'd gotten good at lying over the years. A bad habit but a necessary one. One that he used often on his friends. His family. His little brother. He regretted it many times, but his skills have helped him so much lately. Pretend he wasn't hurting. Pretend he was someone else. Pretend he wasn't wanting this monster before him dead. 

Lie. 

Lie. 

Lie and wait until he could get what he wanted.

“Mmm.... You have the same eyes....”

Hitoshi's heart pounded in his chest. Steeling his jaw, and hoping the other couldn't see his distress, he gave a glare to the advancing figure and pointed to the bed.

“Sit on the bed. You know the rules, Brooklyn.”

When the other didn't move, Hitoshi sighed and stepped forward. Placing a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder he pushed him towards the bed. It had taken him many months to gather the courage to touch this man. After seeing what he did, Hiroshi is surprised he wasn't sick right after touching him the first time. Finally getting the other to sit down on the bed, Hitoshi stood up straight and was about to turn around when Brooklyn spoke.

“I like your hair.”

Brooklyn had reached up, seeming to want to stroke some stray locks that had fallen out of Hitoshi's ponytail. Jerking back, looking a little more disgusted than he had meant, Hitoshi glared at Brooklyn.

“Hey!”

The other just stared, hand outstretched to where Hitoshi used to be. He didn't seem to care that the other had shouted. This didn't surprise Hitoshi one bit since Brooklyn only thought of himself. Did what he wanted no matter what anyone else thought. Everyone learned just how true this was last year. 

Hitoshi's hate bubbled up and he took a deep breath, wanting so badly to scream at the other. Strike at him. Make him hurt like he did.

Like his family did.

Like his baby brother did. 

Before he could muster any words there was a knock at the door.

“Hiro? You okay in there?” 

Hitoshi jumped, eyes leaving Brooklyn for a second to look at the door. The guard in the hall must have heard him shout.

“Yeah. Kid just surprised me. Will be out now.”

Hitoshi's turned his gaze to Brooklyn. Did Brooklyn see through his lies? Know who he was? Who he was related too? Brooklyn stared back, unblinking eyes seeming to study him. Making an annoyed face, Hitoshi steps towards the door. Does it matter if the kid suspected anything? Everyone knows he's dangerous... Would think he's making up lies to get out and hurt someone again. Forcing a slight smile on his face, Hitoshi spoke to Brooklyn in as calm a way as he could manage.

“You know, Brooklyn, you should follow the rules more often. You might start getting nice things in your room again. Don't you want your books back?”

The other stared at him, but Hitoshi could see him thinking. A small curt nod was the only answer he received before Brooklyn lay down on the bed and turned away from him. Smirking, Hitoshi opened the door and left.

Standing in the hall was Garland, a worried look on his face. He had obviously been ready to enter and give him assistance, considering the baton he had in his hand. Garland was present on the day Brooklyn escaped. Had been one of the guards that Bryan Kuznetsov had attacked. Luckily, Garland was able to disarm the maniac and subdue him, but not before getting a nasty cut on the edge of his jaw. 

“Hey Garland. Sorry for worrying you.”

As Garland locks the door, Hitoshi carefully eyes up the keys, trying to keep track over which unlocks Brooklyn's door. As the other turns to him, Hitoshi smiles apologetically hoping to ease the others worry.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, he just... Well, he tried to follow me out the door so I made him sit back on his bed... and then he tried to touch my hair.”

Hitoshi makes an annoyed face, a hand brushing through his bangs to push them away from his face.

“Uggh. Apparently, he has a thing for hair.” 

“I know. Especially blue hair... Does he do anything with you? Your hair has hints of blue.”

The two walk down the hall, heading towards the exit of the solitary confinement wing. 

“Hmm, not really. Too light, I imagine. Only trouble I get is from this fucker here.”

Garland gestures to the last door by the exit as they pass. Hitoshi nods. In that room is Bryan and the man is none too happy over being locked up like this. He was considered too insane for normal prison but is far too dangerous to be let out amongst the patients and staff. Since his rampage he's been locked in that room, never to leave. Three patients were killed by his hands, and four staff members badly wounded. Three of them never came back to work. Hitoshi doesn't blame them.

“Huh. Guess he's still not happy over you beating him.”

“Not one bit.”

Garland smirks at Hitoshi as they reach the exit. Once again, Garland has to open the door for Hitoshi, this time using a smaller gold key, Hitoshi noted. Saying goodbye, he went to the staff room to get a quick drink before resuming his tasks for the day. As he filled a cup with cold water, Hitoshi thinks over what Brooklyn said.

'Someone I love.' 

Not true. Hitoshi saw what he did. Was the one to identify the body. His baby brother had a birthmark on him, on the inner part of his thigh. 'A long, awesome dragon' is what Takao used to say it looked like. The mark was there. Just like it had always been. So was the bite marks. Dried blood. Bruised hips. The bones. Broken skin. Makes Hitoshi almost sick just thinking of it... And this monster dares to say he loved Takao?

Hitoshi worked through the rest of his shift in daze. Mind buzzing and working over his plans. He had a few he wanted to do but was completely unsure on which would work. Since the incidents, security had upped a lot. There was more passes, keys and number pads to get in and out of places. More security guards. Cameras everywhere. The fact he had been able to get a job here had been thanks to Hiwatari and his money giving him a new identity. Hitoshi might not have liked the rich kid but he was a true friend to Takao. Even put a lot of money towards Takao's funeral cost... And helped pay for the reconstruction of Takao's features. Hitoshi is forever glad his GrandPa and Father didn't have to see what Brooklyn had done.

A month after Takao was laid to rest, GrandPa had died. Since Takao's death he had turned to a shell of his former self. No longer the energetic man, swinging his shinai and bossing around his students. He retreated to the dojo, barely leaving to even get food. When he passed away Hitoshi was convinced he had died of a broken heart. His father was none the better. Throwing himself into his work, refusing to even stop for one second. Hitoshi calls him every night, hoping the man picks up. Hoping the other man doesn't let the grief swallow him. Hoping that he hasn't committed suicide.

This is why Brooklyn must die.

He didn't just kill Takao. He killed their GrandPa. Stole their Father's happiness and replaced it with only grief. He set Hitoshi on this path of revenge. That stupid, selfish little fuck didn't deserve to breathe and exist after what he had done. 

Takao had been pure. 

Innocent. 

All he had wanted was to help those in need, instead he ended up a desecrated corpse left in some stinking shed. Covered in dirt, blood and.... flowers, apparently. Hitoshi made sure none of the flowers at the funerals had been white after learning that fact.


End file.
